


Study Buddies

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essays, F/M, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Muggle Studies, Pre-Relationship, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Draco has an interesting topic for his muggle studies essay and Hermione wants to know.Prompt "I Beg You."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Study Buddies

Eighth year had just started and Draco realized that Hermione Granger was already burying herself in books and not stepping out of the library on weekends except for very short periods of time except for food and sleep.

She’s not taking good care of herself, he notes as he sees her stumble into the shared common of the students who decided to return for the optional classes and studies. Probably because Potter not here to drag her outside on one of his stupid adventures

“Granger,” He says, catching her attention, She looks back at him wide-wided, hands on the banister for the stairs going up to the girls rooms.

They stare at each other for a couple minutes. “We’re in Muggle Studies together right?”

“Yes.” She says slightly confused as to why he’s speaking to her.

He looks down at his notes, “Well, the professor said we need to write an essay about how the magical world has impacted the muggle one somehow but I can’t decide how that happened except through fairy tales. “

“That’s an interesting topic, Draco.” She mumbles almost absent-mindedly going up the stairs to bed.

Draco breathes out a sigh, as he watches her go to bed, “Granger must be damn tired not to be interested in the topic.”

He’s chose the specific topic of fairy tales and History of the Wizarding World because he knew she liked both topics a lot.

He’s been trying to find a way to draw her into conversation so he can finally confess that he has a crush on her for a while because if the war taught him one thing it's that you only have one life so don’t waste anymore time.

That’s what he had intended to do with Granger when he heard she was coming back to Hogwarts to not waste time and tell her he cared for her and even if she didn’t return his feelings. 

He could at least look back on this school year in a couple years and know he’d hadn’t wasted his chance.

The chance to tell her was drawing to an end or would be soon. He knew they’d be graduating in a couple months and he’d probably never see her again.

At least they were friends now that Potter and Weasly were gone.  
\-----  
The next morning, Draco was sitting outside enjoying the crisp Fall and air and leaves of red, orange and yellow next to the lake when Hermione found him.

“Okay Malfoy, Tell me how fairy tales in the muggle world were influenced by the wizarding world?” Granger says staring down at him, hands on hips as he sits underneath a tree.

He stares up at her, hand on his chin pretending to think, “Hmm, Only if you beg me.” 

“Beg you?” She asks incredulously, mouth open slightly

He nods entirely seriously but there’s a small smirk on his face, “Yes, Beg me. Hermione or you will never know the secret to the question you seek as I hold all the research books.”

Hermione snorts.

“Why do you always do this?” She asks, sitting down on the ground next to him 

“Because I like you quite a lot so I have to pull on your pigtails or a variation of them.” Draco says gently moving to tuck a wayward curl behind Hermione’s ear for her.

Hermione blushes saying nothing and they lapse into silence.

After while Draco watches as Hermione clasps her hands in front of her and gets up on her knees facing him, “I beg you please share the references you're using for your essay. Oh great knowledgeable one!”

Draco can’t help but laugh he can’t believe she said that with that serious of a look on her face.

Hermione frowns at him and pushes him gently on the shoulder which only causes him to laugh harder.

Once he stops laughing he pulls his bag closer and gets the books out handing them to her.

She opens them up immediately and begins to read. Draco leans closer to her, looking over her shoulder pointing things out to her. 

And they spend the day like that. Draco thinks it’s the best day he’s had in while.


End file.
